Friendship
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Aki, Alex, and Adam have just returned to Konoha from a month long mission, and are greeted with...DUN DUN DUNNN! The Chunin Exams, of course! How will Aki and Adam react to seeing their brother who defected from the village after six years? And how will Aki fare against the larger competitors? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm in a car right now…well by the time you read this I'll probably be somewhere with an internet connection, but as I am writing this, right now, I am in a car.**

**New story! I'd apologize, but all my stories are on writers' block right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Gaara is...the bestest!**

"Aki!" Adam shouted from further up the path we were walking down. "Hurry up!"

"Stop rushing me!" I whined, dragging my feet. "It's so much walking! So…much…effort!"

"Shut up and come on," he replied. "I see Naruto and Sakura a little ways up."

I perked up, quickening my pace, catching up to Adam in a matter of seconds. "Where?" I asked, looking around.

"Right there," he pointed to two figures in the distance with three smaller figures around them.

"Why, all I see are blobs!" I announced. "And they're so far away!"

"What can you possibly gain from complaining about it?" Adam retorted, staring straight ahead. His brown hair was done in a messy fashion and he had numerous small cuts from the mission that we had just returned from.

"Um…eventually you'll get annoyed with me complaining, and you'll carry me," I replied, matter-of-factly.

"Is that what you want?" he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Very much so, yes," I replied, climbing up onto him. Adam adjusted me so that I was on his back in a more comfortable way for him and grabbed my legs so that he could walk faster without worrying about me slipping off of him and collapsing onto the ground. I stared ahead, focusing on the blobs that were my friends, and some pipsqueaks. "Aw, monkey feathers!" I exclaimed, slapping Adam's shoulder. "They're moving again!"

Adam sighed once more, picking up his pace so that we would catch up to our fellow Leaf nin in a few seconds. "Hey, friends!" I greeted, shooting Sakura a large grin.

"Welcome back!" Sakura replied. "How'd the mission go?"

"Pretty good," I nodded. "Kind of tiring, but we got it done."

"That's good," Sakura smiled.

I looked over to my favorite knuckleheaded ninja, noticing the blonde had a large bump on the top of his head, and the kid walking next to him had one that was similar. "Hey…Naruto," I started. "What happened to your-"

"They were being idiots," Sakura sighed. "And the jerk little one insulted me!"

I nodded in understanding. "It's not my fault she has a huge forehead," the kid muttered.

Sakura's face turned evil, her hair crackling with electricity. "What did you say?" she asked, threateningly.

Both Naruto and the kid's faces dropped as they began running, Sakura chasing after them, and two other little kids chasing after her to get her to stop chasing the other two. I looked at Adam, who nodded. "Catch up to them, got it," he nodded, speeding up.

The five came back into view, and I saw the kid who insulted Sakura run into a ninja that I've never seen before. He was dressed in a full body suit that had a hood with cat ears, and his face was covered in painted purple lines. "That hurt," the guy said, his hands in his pockets with an angry look on his face. The girl next to his looked down on the kid, her hands on her hips. Her hair was a sandy blonde color and was pulled into four ponytails.

The guy picked up the younger child by his scarf, holding him up in the air. "Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted, taking a step forward angrily.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, looking nervous. "It was my fault he bumped into you. I was messing around. I'm sorry."

"Kankuro, don't we'll get yelled at later," the blonde said, shooting a bored look over at the guy.

Naruto became angry, watching his friend being picked on by the larger guy. "Hey, fatass!" he called in a stentorian voice. "Let go of him! Bastard!" he growled, taking off running towards the small group of the two nin and Konohamaru.

The guy, Kankuro, smiled at Konohamaru who was struggling to remove himself from the guy's grip. "Let's play a little before the boss comes," he suggested. With a slight movement from his hands, Naruto collapsed onto the ground. "Oh, Leaf genin…are so weak," Kankuro noted idly.

"What did you say?" Naruto growled.

Glaring, I hopped off of Adam's back, sauntering over to Naruto's side to help him up. Once he was back on his own two feet, Naruto took a fighting pose, pointing to this Kankuro guy. "Hey! You fate pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass! Idiot!"

I face palmed, shaking my head as Sakura trapped our knucklehead in a head lock.

"Hey, you're annoying," Kankuro said, looking over to us. "Basically I hate midgets." Konohamaru made a grunting noise, trying to get loose. "Especially younger ones that are rude…makes me want to kill them."

"Whoa…that's how I feel about bald people…" I mused.

"But people don't chose to be bald or have hair," Adam replied, giving me a strange look.

"People can't choose how tall they are either!" I pouted. "If they could, I would be five-foot-six!"

While we were having this tiny conversation, the other four in our group had varying emotions. Sakura and Naruto adopted looks of shock, while the two younger ones started to cry. "Oh, well," the blonde girl sighed. "I'm not involved…"

"You…bastard!" Naruto growled.

Kankuro pulled back his fist, holding Konohamaru up a little higher. "Well, after this one, I'll take care of that other annoying midget!"

My eyes widened and I leaned over to Adam. "Is he talking about me?" I asked.

"I think he might be talking about you," he whispered back.

"But...i didn't do anything!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I don't know, you're a midget though…"

"Actually, I'm two inches above the height that would qualify me for the midget title," I replied snidely, and I focused back on Kankuro. "Hey!" I called, gaining his attention. "Are you talking about me?!" I demanded.

He stared at me. "No!" he shook his head, giving me an odd look. "I was talking about that blonde one!" he rolled his eyes.

I leaned over to Adam. "Good, he's not talking about you either," I muttered.

"I'm six feet tall," Adam deadpanned. "People can't call me a midget."

Kankuro pulled back his fist, letting it fly towards Konohamaru's face, and Naruto began to race over to them. "Hey!" he called.

Suddenly, a rock shot out and hit Kankuro's wrist, making the boy fall to the ground, landing on his bottom. "Hey…" Kankuro muttered, grabbing his wrist. We all looked over to where the rock had come from, seeing Sasuke on the tree branch, another rock in hand. "What are you bastards doing in out village?" he asked, not sounding like he actually cared.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

Konohamaru quickly stood up, rushing back over to us, being enveloped by his friends almost instantly. "Ah…another guy who pisses me off…" Kankuro muttered, stretching his wrist out.

"Get lost!" Sasuke said with an air of impatience.

"Kya! So cool! Get him, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"Naruto bro, you suck," Konohamaru said, pointing an accusatory finger at said blonde, tears streaming down his face. "I believed in you…"

"No, dummy! I could easily defeat that guy!" Naruto said, quick to reassure the kid about his power.

"Bah…"

"Hey, punk, get down here!" Kankuro commanded causing Sasuke to glare down at him. "I hate show-offs like you the most!"

He pulled the dummy off his back, the wrappings starting to undo themselves. The girl looked worried, starting to protest. "Hey! You're even going to use Karasu?" she asked.

"Kankuro, stop it," a deep, gravelly voice said from somewhere around where Sasuke was.

Hanging upside-down from a branch on the other side of the tree trunk that Sasuke was on was a redhead, with deep black rings around his eyes and a gourd on his back. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared on with a bored expression placed on his face. He didn't look any older than me. At the sudden appearance of this boy, the entire atmosphere changed from bad to worse, a heavy feeling filled the air as everyone donned nervous expressions.

"Ga…Gaara," Kankuro chuckled, sweating nervously.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight," Gaara said. "How pathetic. Why so you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Listen, Gaara, they started it," Kankuro started, pointing at us, immediately trying to shove the blame off on us. "And they…"

"You liar!" I shouted before Adam covered my mouth, whispering in my ear. "Don't gain unwanted attention." I nodded, opting to watch.

"They started it, Gaara," Kankuro repeated desperately trying to make the redhead believe his lie.

"Shut up," the redhead, Gaara, growled. "I'll kill you…"

Both Kankuro's and the girl's faces turned worried and nervous as they stuttered apologies. Gaara turned his head towards Sasuke. "Sorry to you guys," he said before a whirlwind of sand surrounded his body, startling even the always collected Sasuke.

Gaara appeared again in between Kankuro and the girl. "It looks like we got here too early, but…" Gaara started. "We didn't come here to play around."

"I know that…" Kankuro said.

"Let's go," Gaara said, turing around to begin walking down the path.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura called, making all three foreign nin turn to her. "You're ninja from the Hidden Sand Village, right?" she asked. "You may be allies with the Leaf, but it's forbidden for a shinobi to enter another's' village without permission. State your purpose."

"Hey, talk about clueless," the blonde girl noted, holding up a pass. "Don't you know anything? You're right. We are genin from the Hidden Sand. We have come to your village to take the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Chunin Selection Exam…?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, flying platypus bears!" I exclaimed, slapping Adam's arm. "You should do that!"

"If I do you, so do you," Adam replied, bored.

I frowned. "I don't know…it seems like a lot of work…" I pondered. "And I'm sure most of the competitors would be taller than me…"

"The redhead's competing," Adam said, nodding his head towards the bored-looking redhead.

I sighed, walking over to the Sand shinobi, holding my hand out to the girl, shooting her a smile. "I'm Aki," I grinned. "I look forward to watching you compete."

She returned my smiled halfheartedly, shaking my hand. "I'm Temari. These are my brothers," she said. "Kankuro and…and Gaara."

I turned to the redhead who was staring intently at Temari with an angry look on his face. "Do you happen to know how tall you are?" I asked him, earning a glare. I held up my hands defensively. "It's only a question!" I said, lowering my voice for the last part of my sentence. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

**Well, there you go! Chapter one! I'll be getting chapter two up within the year (you know that I'll update before a year goes by, let's be honest!).**

**Anyways, you can drop a review if it is what you desire.**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have a wee bit of free time at this very moment. Like five minutes before lunch so I'll get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto? Not mine.**

"Wait…what are the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked, looking confused."

"Yeah, and why do you need to be here to take them?" Sakura interjected.

"Geez, you really don't know anything, do you?" Temari said, shaking her head. "The Chunin Exam is where outstanding genin from Sand, Leaf and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam to become a Chunin-"

"Wait! Why do we have to take it together?" Naruto asked, looking frantic.

Temari sighed, closing her eyes as she continued to explain. "The main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the shinobi level, but also each country likes to maintain a power balance and-"

"Hey, Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted excitedly in the boy's face, said boy mimicking his pose. "Think I should enter this Chunin exam thing?!"

"You bastard! You asked the question! At least listen until the end!" Temari shouted, clenching her fist threateningly.

"Yeah! You're so rude, Naruto!" I agreed jokingly.

Sasuke jumped down from his brank, glaring directly at Gaara. "Hey, you," he said. "What's your name?"

"Huh? You mean me?" Temari asked, blushing slightly.

"No, you with the gourd."

Gaara glared in Sasuke's direction, staying silent for a beat before finally answering, his voice hardly audible. "Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested-"

"Oh, wait," I interrupted, holding my pen away from my notepad. "Is 'desert' spelled with one s or two?"

The two males turned their glares towards me. "What?" I asked quickly. "It's a valid question! I like to remember people's names, lest they turn out to be Shinos."

Naruto snorted in response. "He's so sulky!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

Suddenly a swarm of flying insects flew out of a nearby bush and spelled out the words _I don't sulk_.

I took one of the bugs in my hand, and shook my head. "Shino does sulk," I told it, and I'd like to think it nodded its head in the affirmative before I let it fly away with the rest of its family. "Anyway," I turned back to Gaara, relifting my pen and paper. "One s or two? Oh, unless you're famous and use a c instead of an s? But then you would-"

Adam covered my mouth, silencing me once more. "Aki," he scolded. "One s. dessert has two because you always want more."

My eyes widened, and I pulled his hand away. "That makes so much sense!" I told him.

"That's why I told you that," he nodded.

"Well, thanks, big brother!" I said, grinning as I looked around. I lost that very same grin when I noticed Sasuke's glare. I glared at him in return. "Is there a problem, Uchiha?" I asked. "Did Spiderman reject you from the Avengers reject club?" (**A/N: Get it? Because he claims he's an Avenger, but both he and Spiderman weren't in the movie!**)

Sasuke's glare intensified as he whipped his head around to have a stare down with Gaara. "I am also interested in you," Gaara mumbled, staring back at Sasuke, his gaze unwavering and empty.

They stared into each other's eyes, their gazes burning with determination, the wind blowing leaves behind them dramatically. "Hey! What about me?! Huh?!" Naruto asked, popping up in between them, smiling widely.

For the second time that day, I face palmed. "Not interested," Gaara replied, turing around. I noticed Naruto's face falling. "Let's go."

And with that, the three were gone in a whirlwind of sand, and Naruto crouched next to Konohamaru. "Konohamaru," he started. "Do I look weak?"

"Well…weaker than Sasuke," he replied earnestly, shocking Naruto, who stood up immediately, pointing to Sasuke angrily.

"SASUKE! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" the blonde shouted angrily, tackling the boy.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke demanded, struggling to stay upright.

"Naruto," Sakura growled angrily, balling her fists. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun?!"

"Well," I said, Adam whistling along with me as we turned around. "It appears we must be returning to our humble abode where our teammate awaits eagerly for our arrival with bated breath. So, lest she die due to lack of oxygen, we move onward."

"Bye bye~" Sakura called before advancing on Naruto once again.

I heard the blonde gulp and call out to us. "W-wait! Aren't…aren't you going to try to help me?!"

"Sorry!" I called behind us. "She waits with bated breath!"

… … … … … … …

We approached our house leisurely, knowing Alex would be waiting for us, along with our team squad leader, Rishi, who would most likely be receiving hell for not telling us about the Chunin Exams sooner. We stopped in front of our bright orange doo, standing and staring at the lock. "Well, here we are," Adam said.

"Indeed, here is where we are," I nodded, confirming what he had just said.

"Home sweet home…"

"Yup…"

"You forgot your key too?"

"Yes," I said, bowing my head in shame.

"We never fixed the doorbell, did we?"

"Nope, we conveniently put it off," I bit my lip. "I believe I painted my room instead of fixing the bell chime thing."

"I just didn't do it."

"It's Alex's fault," I said idly.

"Yeah, let's blame her."

"Indeed. Let's."

An awkward silence stretched on between the two of us as we thought of either what to say next or how to get into the house without Alex finding out that we hadn't fixed the doorbell. "I'll lift you through the window?" Adam offered.

"Sounds good," I replied, nodding.

*Inside*

I landed on the ground silently, searching for any sign that Alex was watching. When I didn't notice anything, I shuffled to the door quickly, unlocking it and rushing Adam in before shutting the door and locking it again.

We stayed silent once again, not moving as we listened for anything. Once we were sure the coast was clear, we turned to each other, offering grateful grins. "That was close," Adam sighed, relieved.

"You said it," I nodded, my eyes wide.

"What was close?" a carefree female voice came from the top of the stairs, floating down to us menacingly. A slow, deliberate footstep was heard, and soon enough, an average height girl with curly brown hair and a slightly chunky figure came into view. A sharp, but otherwise nonthreatening, glare was thrown our way.

"The door!" Adam exclaimed.

"What about the door?" Alex questioned, taking another step towards us.

"Well it…uh…" Adam looked at me.

I deadpanned. "It almost hit me in the face again," I said. "Stupid hinge is whack and it keeps swinging around like nobody's business!"

"Mhmm," she pursed her lips, mulling this over before deciding that she would accept this answer, and a large smile spread over her face. "Hey, guys! Guess what?"

"What?" we chorused.

"Rishi came over and has the _coolest_ news EVER!" she squealed, burying her face in her hands excitedly.

"Let me guess," Adam said, mirroring her enthusiasm.

"He nominated us for the Chunin Exams?" I said, losing their enthusiasm.

Alex's face fell, and she stayed quiet for a few seconds before she looked back up at us, frowning in concentration. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"Long story," I replied, waving her question away.

She looked over to Adam to see if he would clarify. But he shook his head, shrugging. "It is a long story…"

"Fine, don't tell me then!" she huffed, stopping halfway up the stairs. "Ow…that hurts my leg…"

**Here's chapter two, slightly shorter, but I'm tired, sooooo…ta-da!**

**Did anyone see the new Legend of Korra episode today? I missed it on TV, but I got it online, so I'm happy! Desna and Eska are just too much, and their laughs…*snorts* gold!**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**

**Loves and hugs, minions dearest!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Honey! I'm home~**

**So here's the next installment of Friendship. That sounds whack, I might change the title…I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, my lovelies…sadly.**

*The Next Day*

I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I walked in between Adam and Alex, making our way towards the building where the first Chunin exam would take place. "Hey, do you know if Sakura's going to participate?" Adam asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Why wouldn't she?" Alex asked, confused.

I turned to Adam, saying, "Alex has never worked with Sakura before," I explained before turning to speak to Alex. "Sakura has the brains that it would take to pass the exams, but, physically, she's not that strong. I think she will, if only to prove something to herself, but it might not work out the best for her."

"Oh…"

"Oh, hey! Speaking of Kakashi's squad, look who it is!" Adam exclaimed, pointing over towards the building where a familiar pinkette was helping an equally familiar knucklehead fill out his papers.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted as we approached the three fellow genin. "So, you're taking it too?"

"Aki-Chan!" Naruto cried, waving at me and the rest of my team. "Wow! It's great to see you guys here!"

"Hey, Naruto," I smiled. "Sakura, Sasuke."

"Hey~"

"Hn."

"Wanna head in? It's kind of cold…" Alex said, walking towards the entrance of the building. We followed the signs on the walls, directing us one way, then another, up the stairs, and said we were there. There was a group of people surrounding the door we were supposedly supposed to enter.

I turned to Adam, smirking as Team Seven made their way to the center of the circle. "What did you say?" one person said. "Listen, this is our kindness. The Chunin Exam isn't easy. Even we have failed it three times in a row. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobi, those that die during the exam. We've seen it all. We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

I snorted, walking next to Sasuke. "That's great, but," I started. "Maybe if you want to do that, you should guard the actual entrance. If you've taken this exam _so _many times, then wouldn't you realize that this is just a genjutsu used to make it look like the right entrance?"

The guys face fell, and he immediately glared at me. "And besides that, you'd let us pass anyways," Sasuke added. "It's obvious, since we only climbed one staircase. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Exactly, this is the second floor, obviously," Sakura smirked.

"Mhmm," Naruto grunted in agreement.

The 301 on the sign above the door faded into 201, and the guy smirked. "Not bad, but…all you did was…" he made to attack Sasuke. "See through it!"

"Sasuke," I warned, sliding in front of him, ready to block the kick, but a boy in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut jumped in front of me, grabbing both my arm and the other guy's leg, stopping both of our movements, and the guy fell to the ground, his leg still in the boy's grip. I chuckled. "Fast on your feet, aren't you?" I asked. "Twinkle Toes."

He turned to me, shooting me a smile that made his teeth ting. "That is right," he nodded. "I am the handsome devil of the Leaf Village, Rock Lee."

"I'm Aki," I said, trying to come up with something witty to match his introduction. "I…like…apples?"

He nodded. "Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Lee released my arm and the other guy's leg and back up to his team, sending a weak smile towards his teammates. "Hey," Lee's teammate said, glaring at the boy. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" Lee blushed, peeking over at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. He noticed her watching him, a look of disgust on her face, so he turned to her, smiling,

"Oh, no…" Lee's female teammate said, growing a second head, I mean, shaking her head. (**A/N: Stupid manga, confusing me so!**).

"Hey, their injuries disappeared, "I said to Adam and Alex. "It was staged!"

"No shit Sherlock," Alex deadpanned, watching, Lee walk over to our two teams, staring at Sakura awkwardly.

"Hi…" Lee greeted, smiling warmly.

"Hi," Adam replied. I slapped his arm, telling him that Lee wasn't talking to him.

"My name is Rock Lee," Lee continued, not seeming to hear my conversation with my brother. "So yours is Sakura?"

"How did he know that?" I asked Adam. "Did we tell him our names?"

"No…" Adam muttered.

Lee smiled, his teeth tinging again, giving Sakura a thumbs up. "Please go out with me! I promise to protect you with my life!"

"No way…" Sakura replied, her voice sounding like a mixture of disgusted and bored. "You're…lame."

Rock Lee deflated sullenly as Naruto grinned widely, linking his hands behind his head.

"Hey, you," Lee's male teammate said, addressing Sasuke. "What's your name?"

Naruto's eyes burst into flames and he grit his teeth, listening to that conversation. "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give your first," Sasuke replied, smirking coolly.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

With that the guy and Sasuke turned away from each other, walking in opposite directions.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Triple A, come one, let's go!" Sakura prodded, grabbing one of Sasuke's and Naruto's wrists, dragging them down the hallway, the three of us following behind them.

We entered the next room over, and I noticed a similar chakra. "Hey, Lee's back," I told Alex.

"What?"

"Hey, you with the dark eyes!" Lee's voice came from above out heads. We turned around, different looks on our faces.

Naruto looked contemplative, Sakura looked angry and, once again, disgusted, while Sasuke just looked bored. "What is it?" he asked.

"Will you fight me right here and right now?" Lee asked.

"A fight? Right now?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes," Lee replied, jumping down to be level with us. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name, you first introduce yourself, am I correct?"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"I want to fight you," Lee repeated. "I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus…" he trailed off, staring at Sakura before winking at her.

"Ew!" Sakura exclaimed, revolted, shivering. "Those lower eyelashes are eeewww! Hairstyle is lame…and those thick eyebrows…"

"Mua," Lee blew Sakura a kiss. A physical hart blowing over to her. "You are an angel!"

"Kya!" Sakura did a backbend to avoid the heart. "That was close…"

I snorted, watching what was going to happen next. Sakura balled her fist threateningly. "Hey, don't throw weird things! I barely escaped with my life!"

"You do not have to be so mean…" Lee mumbled, upset.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name…frankly, I think you're a fool," Sasuke replied.

"You tell him," Sakura growled.

"You're about to learn…what this name means, Bushy Brows," Sasuke said, glowering.

"I thought I nicknamed his Twinkle Toes?" I asked my teammates.

"Well, that's already been copyrighted, I suppose," Alex muttered.

"Please fight me."

"Wait!" Naruto growled. "I'll take care of Bushy Brows. Just give me five minutes."

"Who I wish to fight is not you, but Uchiha."

"Dammit! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto announced, facing over towards Lee, who took a fighting stance, left arm behind his back, left leg slightly in front of his body.

Naruto aimed to kick Lee, who moved quickly, dodging the kick. "Leaf Hurricane!" he said, swinging his leg under Naruto, throwing the blonde off balance and tossing him the other direction. "I'll say this! You guys cannot defeat me because I am the strongest genin in the Leaf Village."

"Sounds fun," Sasuke smirked. "I'll do it."

**Chapter 3 everyone! But, love, seriously? When does Gaara come in?! I need some redhead! What is this!?**

**Anyways, reviews are welcome and much appreciated.**

**Loves and hugs, minions.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo, Vee's back! So, um, yeah, my computer crashed and I lost my bookmarks so I had to find where I was in the Manga, horrible! I also lost my place for my Legend of Korra fanfic, but…I'll find it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

"_Sounds fun," Sasuke smirked. "I'll do it."_

"Oh…" Sakura exclaimed, looking towards the clock on the wall which read 3:34. "Sasuke, don't! We only have half an hour to get to the meeting!"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as he took off towards Lee, who was awaited Sasuke's attack. "I'll be done in five minutes."

"Uwahh! Sasuke-Kun!" the pinkette squealed into her hands.

Once Sasuke got close enough, Lee leapt into the air, spinning his body in midair, and threw a kick at the Uchiha, yelling, "Leaf Spinning Wind!" Sasuke ducked, dodging the aerial attack, but Lee was ready, adjusting his weight once again and his leg shot out into another attack.

Sasuke tried to block the attack, but as soon as his hands came up, Lee's foot made contact to his jaw, sending him flying into the air. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, worriedly.

Sasuke's body made a clunk as he landed on the ground and he stood up, almost groggily, from the ground. The two genin stood facing each other, and Sasuke bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes. "Hn." Once he raised his eyes to look back at Lee, they were different.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, and took off towards Lee once again. Lee smiled gently as he raced to meet Sasuke, again landing a kick right on Sasuke's chin, sending him straight up into the air.

Sasuke spit out a little blood, grimacing. "Whoa…" I muttered, as Lee squatted to the ground, ready to leap up and attack his airborne opponent. "If Sasuke can't read it, then that means, he's only using…"

"Yes," lee replied, springing up into the air. "My techniques are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, after finally coming to. _Oops, I guess I forgot about the poor guy!_

Lee appeared underneath Sasuke, mimicking the boy's position. "Leaf Shadow Dance!"

"Yes, my techniques are simple taijutsu, Sasuke-kun," Lee told the boy. "You may not believe it because it is so basic, but they say the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. While it is true that by reading ninjutsu or genjutsu which need to be raised and seals performed. You get an advantage through the Sharingan, but taijutsu is a little different."

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke demanded, as Lee poked him in the back.

"Even if you are able to read my movements with your eyes, your body simply does not have the capacity for the speed to react to my taijutsu," lee replied. "Basically, even if you see it, if your body cannot move then it is useless."

The wrappings around Lee's arms began to unravel, as he continued to speak. "Do you know this? Among strong people, there exist genius types and hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type from the Uchiha blood, and I am simply a hardworking type who has mastered only taijutsu, then you could say that my ultimate taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan. And I will prove it with this technique….That hard work surpassed genius!"

As the wrappings were about to wind themselves around Sasuke, one of those windmill things lodged one to a nearby wall. "That is…"

There came a popping noise, and standing right in front of us, was a giant turtle. "That's enough, Lee!" it demanded, angrily.

"Oh…Jashin…" I muttered, staring at it in awe. "It's…it's…So Cute!"

Lee retracted away from Sasuke, spinning to recoil his wrappings, and Sasuke began to plummet to the floor as Sakura raced to catch him before he hit the ground.

Lee landed in front of the turtle, bowing in respect. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"So you were watching…" Lee muttered, looking ashamed as he addressed the turtle.

"Well, Sasuke, if you're alright," I hummed, my hands behind my back as I shifted my weight from foot to foot excitedly. "I'll just go over and…pet the turtle!"

I skipped over to them, but stopped, once Lee took a defensive pose, almost slapping me in the face. "But I wasn't planning on using the other one!" he insisted, sweating.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto called, addressing Sakura and Sasuke. "What?" the pinkette replied.

"That's…a turtle, right? Right?!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Hey! Hey! Can a turtle become a ninja?"

"How would I know?!"

"You Fool!" the turtle bellowed, snapping everyone's attention to it and Lee. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that?! You already know what I t means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques!"

"Yes!" Lee replied, bowing in shame.

I cleared my throat, stepping closer. "Yes?" the turtle asked, turning to me slowly.

I smiled. "Hi!"

"Hello," he replied curtly, turing back to Lee. "Are you prepared to-"

"Can I stroke your shell?" I asked.

"What? No!" he shook his head before he addressed Lee once again. "Are you prepared to-"

"Mr. Turtle! I do so hope you would reconsider!" I announced, staring at the turtle.

"What is wrong with you?" the turtle demanded. "I am trying to have a conversation!"

"What's wrong with _you_? I just want to lick your face!" I retorted.

"Please leave!"

"Let me stroke your shell!"

"Go away!"

"Let me stroke your shell!"

"No!" he yelled, turning back to Lee after shooting me a chilling glare. "Now, Lee, are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes…" Lee replied, looking ashamed.

"Then here comes Gai Sensei!" the turtle announced, an in a puff of smoke a man, dressed similarly to Lee, bushy brows and all, appeared, standing on the turtle's shell.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" the man announced in a loud voice.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey! Hey!...Hey!" I growled, turning to Lee. "How come he can touch the shell of the turtle, but I cannot?"

"Ewww! Those eyebrows!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke whined.

"Super weird…" Sakura noted.

"Those are incredible eyebrows…" Naruto said. "I've never seen that before…"

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled at the three.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back at the boy. "All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we supposed to react?!"

"What did you-"

"Lee!" Gai called.

"Oh! Yes?"

"You fool!" Gai yelled, punching Lee in the face. As Lee lied on the ground, his face throbbing, Gai lowered himself onto one knee, whimpering, "You are…you are…"

"Sensei…" Lee moaned in pain. Both Lee and Gai had tears streaming down their faces. "Sensei…I…I…"

"That's enough, Lee," Gai exclaimed, hugging Lee tightly. "You don't need to say it!"

"Sensei!"

"Wha?"

"Uhh…"

"…"

"That's…disturbing…" I grimaced, walking over to the turtle. "Hey…hey…"

"What now?" the turtle glared.

"Can I pet you _now_?"

"Will it make you go away?"

"Possibly," I nodded. "Yes."

"Go ahead…"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, stroking the shell repeatedly. "So silky!"

"Aki! Get over here!" Adam shouted. "You'll catch their weird!"

"Indeed! This is what youth is all about!" Gai told Lee, still holding him tightly.

"Sensei!"

"You know…that's some good stuff!" Naruto told Sakura, pointing over to the two.

"No Way! Too Dangerous! Way Too Dangerous!" Sakura replied, shoving her finger in Naruto's face angrily.

"It's alright, Lee," Gai said, pulling away from the sobbing boy. "Youth and mistakes go together!"

"You…you are too nice, sensei," Lee sniffed, wiping his tears away.

"But, you did start a fight and almost broke my rules," Gai sighed, his hands on his hips. "Your punishment will take place after the Chunin Exams."

"Yes!" Lee saluted.

"Five hundred laps around the practice range!" Gai announced, posing.

"YES!"

"…"

"Stupid…"

"Hey! Hey! What the hell was that turtle?!" Naruto demanded.

Gai looked over to us, both Sakura's team and my team. "Ah! No, he's looking over here!" Sakura said, sounding mortified.

"Hey, you guys," Gai asked. "How's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

**There you go! Anyways, I'm tired! **

**Loves and hugs, minions~**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Hello, lady! Okay, so…here's chapter…five? I think? Thanks for the reviews everyone~ Now, here we go! Onward with the power of **_**youth**_**!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Nope. Nada.**

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, sounding weary of the man.

"Know him?" Gai chuckled, holding his chin, before he disappeared from view. "People refer to us as 'eternal rivals…'" he said, appearing behind us.

"Shit! Kiki, move!" Adam proclaimed, pushing me away from the creepy man. Alex ran up to him, yanking on the man's vest.

"Mister, why are you so creepy?" she asked him, talking like a five year old.

"He-he, I am not so much creepy as I am youthful," he said, sparing her a glance. "Now back to my eternal rivalry with Kakashi…fifty wins, 49 losses…"

"When did he…?" Naruto exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"You could say…That I'm stronger than Kakashi is," Gai bragged, smiling. Funnily enough, Gai's teeth tinged just like Lee's did. Huh, who knew?

"See?! Gai-sensei is incredible!" Lee announced.

Sasuke grit his teeth, lowering his head in anger, his fists clenched. "Sorry about Lee," Gai apologized to Sasuke. "I swear on this face that it won't happen again," he grinned. "I swear on this beautifully youthful face. Anyway, you guys and Lee should head over to the classroom now," Gai said, throwing a kunai to unlodged the windmill from the wall. Lee nodded, rewrapping his arm determinedly. "Good luck, Lee. Later, all~"

"Yes, sensei!" Lee replied before Gai sped away. "Sasuke-kun, I will say just one more thing. The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest Leaf genin is on my team. I have entered this competition to defeat him who is stronger, but now you are also one of my targets. Please be prepared during the exam. I look forward to facing you again!"

Lee followed after Gai soon after, but Sasuke seemed to still be angry, earning Sakura's attention. Naruto grinned lazily. "Oh well…the Uchiha clan isn't worth much these days," he said, his hands clasped behind his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, glaring at the blonde. "Show some sympathy! Sasuke-kun just lost!"

"Yeah, so?" he pouted. "I lost too, remember?"

"Gu…shut up…" Sasuke muttered, waves of angst and depression radiated off of him. Truly a dark aura around him. "Next time…Next time I'll beat him for sure…"

"Sure, you just got your ass handed to you," Naruto snorted, smiling widely.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't!" Sakura growled.

Naruto suddenly became serious, inclining his head. "You saw his hands too," Naruto muttered. "That Bushy-Brows must have trained really hard…everyday probably. More than you, anyway. That's all it is."

"Pft…" Sasuke shook his head, his fists clenched. "This is getting fun…this Chunin Exam…"

"Uh…"

"Does anyone else think that Sasuke looks like he's gonna have to slap a bitch?" Alex asked, staring wide-eyed at the Uchiha.

"Well, keep Aki away from him," Adam chortled.

"Hey! I'm not a bitch!" I announced, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well…"

"I think you're right!" Naruto said.

"I'm not a bitch!" I whined, stomping my foot.

"I…wasn't talking to you…" Naruto sweatdropped. "I was agreeing with Sasuke…that…the Chunin Exams…will be…fun."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Ready to go, Naruto? Sakura?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ready when you are," Sakura grinned.

"Well, see you around~" I sang, waving them off.

"Bye~ See you in the exams!" Sakura replied, walking off with Naruto and Sasuke.

I grinned, turning to my teammates. "I have a bet for you two," I smirked, glancing at Alex before shifting my gaze to Adam, nodding at each. I took them in, realizing just how much taller they were than me, not that that had anything at all to do with what I was about to say.

"Lay it on me," Adam mimicked my smirk, bending down to meet my eyes.

"I may or may not be in," Alex replied, twirling her hair around her finger.

"One of us," I said, nodding to Alex and pointing to myself. "Will have to fight my big brother."

Adam laughed. "And who would win?" he asked idly.

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged. "I'm just saying. It would be ironic."

"I guess you're right," Alex hummed, nodding her head to the side.

"We should start heading out," Adam said heavily, letting out a deep breath. "Or we'll be late."

"Instant disqualification," I agreed, following off after the, now long gone, Team Seven.

As we approached the entrance to the exam room, rishi walked into our path from a different door. "Oh~ Hey, guys," he greeted, his voice floating almost as lazily as he was strolling right now. "How are my favorite team?"

"Honey…we're your only team," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged slowly. "I just thought I'd come to…wish you luck…"

"Don't sound so happy about that," Adam laughed.

"He didn't sound happy, though," I protested, looking back and forth between Adam and Rishi. "In fact, he sounded quite reluctant."

Adam glared at me. "I was being sarcastic," he told me.

"That would make more sense," I replied, swinging my arms.

"You guys, be careful, okay?" Rishi asked. "The competition looks fierce this year, but don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll be fine…"

"Thanks, dude," I grinned, patting him on the back. "So…we just go…right in?"

"Yup…"

"Well…bye!" I twirled around, pushing open the door, Adam and Alex on either side of me. "I wonder if that redhead…whatshisname-"

"Gaara?" Adam offered.

"Yeah! That was his name!" I exclaimed, slapping Adam's arm excitedly. "I wonder if he's in there…right now."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Alex interrupted. "Who's Gaara?"

"He's part of that long story I was telling you about before," I replied. "He's not important."

"Oh~" Alex grinned. "I know what this is about! You _like_ him! Oh! Oh! You're _dating_ him!"

"What?" I asked. "No, he's the guy…I was hoping he'd be shorter than me, but he wasn't, so I was sad. Oh, and he was looking at all of us like he wanted to kill us and…there he is!" I gasped, pointing over to the three Sand nin.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"The only fucking redhead in the room," I deadpanned. "Let's go say hi!"

"Kiki, I don't think that's the best idea," Adam replied. "Maybe we should just go over to where Sakura and the others are. All the way on the other side of the room. All three of them give me the creeps."

"Kiki likes creepy things," Alex replied. "I see him!"

"Come on, Adam, please? Do it for your little sister?" I asked, pouting. Adam sighed, nodding that he would go. "Yes!" I turned to Alex. "I'll introduce you!"

We made our way through the crowd, weaving through all sorts of people. Tall people, short—although not as short as I am—people, intimidating-looking people, innocent-looking people, people that I mentally named Frank, and this one weird guy that kept dancing for some reason. We were finally standing in front of our destination. "Hey~" I greeted quietly, offering the three a smile.

"Hey there," Kankuro smirked, offering a suggestive look towards Alex.

"She's too young to date," I growled, stepping in between the two. "You nasty…"

"Hello, Aki," Temari smiled politely.

"Hey, so…" I looked around. "I was just coming over to wish you good luck~ not that I'm implying that you'll need it!"

"Well, thanks," she said, offering us a warmer smile. "Is this the last person in your team?"

"Hmm, indeed," I nodded slowly. "This is Alex. Alex, this is Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro."

"Nice to meet you," Temari replied.

"_Very_ nice," Kankuro agreed.

Gaara remained silent.

"So…I would love to stay and chat," I nodded to each of the three. "But alas, there's a weirdo talking to my friends, and he looks sketchy, so I must be off~"

"That only weirdo I see is standing right next to me," Adam retorted.

"Excuse me?" Temari glared looking to her right.

"Not you!" he insisted. "I meant her. My sister. Right there. I swear!"

"Mhmm," she replied, pursing her lips.

"Sure you did, nii-san," I rolled my eyes. "Come, let us be off~ See you around~"

"Bye."

**There we go! Next time we will dig into the Triple A's reaction to Kabuto and all the other lovely things that will happen the next time I right for you, so…**

**Until next time, my minions,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
